Moment In The RainThe GazettE
by Kuro Shinigami Gazerock
Summary: kisah 5 anak band The GazettE pada saat terjebak hujan shg harus tinggal dikaparteman PSCompany bserta anggota band" lain


**Moment in the rain**

Rate : 13+ aja..

Chara : The GazettE, Alice Nine, de el el

Genre : Comedy Garink

Author : Kuro Shinigami

Saia gak pengalaman bikin fic, so,… sorry kalau banyak kekurangan…

Kalau kurang ya mohon ditambahi sendiri. Kalau kelebihan, mohon dikembalikan…

Kembali ke fic… Kisah ini hanya fiksi.. tak usah dicari tau kebenarannya…

**Tik tik tik.. Jduarrrrr… Gluduk gluduk...**

**Hujan deras mewarnai suasana ramai diapartemen PSCompany.**

**Diruang band The GazettE…**

**Uruha : "Yah, ujan deh. Gimana kita pulangnya. Masa' nginep disini lagi."**

**Aoi : "Ya gak papa lah honey. Daripada pulang ujan-ujanan."**

**Uruha : "Oh iya ya. Mek apku bisa luntur. Mek apan 2 jam tadi sia-sia dong. Gak cantik lagi."**

**Reita : "Jiiaaahhh… malah mikirin hal kayak gitu. Tampang pake mek ap 5 senti aja dibangga-banggain."**

**Uruha : "Ngomong apa kau?"**

** "Aoiiii…." (dengan nada manja ke arah Aoi)**

**Aoi : "Ahh.. Lo tu ya Rei…**

** Masa' lo gak sadar betapa cantik nan bahenolnya istriku."**

**Reita : "Sadar bro! Sadar! (sambil mengguncang-guncangkan tubuh Aoi)**

** Dengerin gwe…**

** KALIAN TU COWOK!"**

**Suara Reita menggelegar ke seluruh kantor PSCompany. Bahkan mengalahkan suara petir. Menyebabkan gempa. Sampai ke Indonesia. Gunung merapi sampai meletus. Mentawai pun tsunami..**

**Lupakan…**

**Aoi pun hanya mengorek-orek telinganya yg dipenuhi piercings itu.**

**Aoi : "Hahhh… bikin budek aja lo.**

** Kalau gwe budek, tanggung jawab ya!"**

**Reita : "Ngapain lo ngalihin pembicaraan kita sgala?"**

** (Reita membentak Aoi)**

**Aoi : ?**

**Reita : "Denger ya! LO COWOK! DIA COWOK!" (Nunjukkin jari ke arah Uruha)**

**Uruha : (Blushing)**

**Aoi : "T…ta…ta…tapi.. dia cantik kan?"**

**Reita : "Entah cantiknya bisa ngalahin Ayumi Hamasaki atau Angelina Jolie….."**

**Jeremy: "Kenapa kau panggil-panggil Jolly?"**

** (membisiki Jolly: "Jolly, jangan sampai jadi makhluk yaoi seperti mereka")**

**Reita : "DIEM LU! Lo siapa hahh? Dateng gak diundang, pulang gak diantar."**

**Jeremy: "Kau tadi kan memanggil temanku, Jolly."**

**Reita : "Siapa juga yg manggil anjing ke sini?**

** Gwe tadi Cuma nyebut Angelina Jolie.**

** Mantannya Brad Pitt ntuh…" (Reita mulai greget)**

**Jeremy: "Ohhh…."**

**Reita : "Makanya lo gak usah sok tau. Ngapain juga masuk-masuk ke cerita orang. Udah sono pergi!"**

**Jeremy: "Oke-oke…. Ayo Jolly, kita kembali ke 'You're Beautiful'! Lebih baikan minam ama kak tae kyung, kak shin wu juga. Huft, Anyonghi jumuseyo…."**

**Jolly : "Guk guk guk…"**

**Reita : "Ganggu aja. Bahasa apaan lagi tu.**

** Ehem.. ehheeeemmm.. (mengatur tenggorokkan)**

** Entah cantiknya ngalahin…. Mmmm… (mikir) … siapa aja…**

** DIA TETEP COWOK! Lo denger, COWOK!"**

** (sambil menggenggam kerah Aoi kuat-kuat)**

**Aoi : "Terus… Apa hubungannya?" (pasang wajah Innocent)**

**Reita : "Lo tu gak dong pa mang oon? Cowok + cowok = malapetaka a.k.a bahaya….**

** Hubungan sesama jenis itu dilarang!**

** Lo denger sendiri kan diberita, MUI melarangnya!**

** Kalo' mereka tau, pasti ditipi ditayangin & itu ngrusak nama baik THE GAZETTE."**

**Suasana pun menjadi hening sesaat.. Hanya suara jangkrik yg terdengar. Sampai Uruha pun membuka suasana baru… **

**"Ruki-chan" ucap Uruha. Reita pun tersontak setelah mendengar nama itu & menengok tajam kearah pintu studio itu. "Ru…Ruki…" dengan nada agak lemah, Reita pun menatap sosok laki-laki berwajah ganteng nan imut dengan gaya berpakaian ala Visual Kei. Wajah bersih bening lelaki itu menunjukkan raut muka sedih & kecewa. "Ruki… aku… aku tidak bermaksud…" ucap Reita dengan gemetar & perlahan melepas genggamannya dari kerah Aoi. Ruki pun langsung berlari meninggalkan studio itu. "RUKI!" teriak Reita yg kemudian mengejarnya.**

**Adegan kejar mengejar yg slowmotion itu pun diwarnai backsound 'Tumpase ae.. yumus kurae.. tumena janeka.. sabeni tekae… kuce kuce hota hei….' *kuro: jd inget pelem India ^^"*.**

**Setelah dua menit seperempat detik berlalu, Reita pun mampu meraih tangan Ruki. Otomatis Ruki berhenti karena tak dapat berlari & tak dapat melepas genggaman tangan Reita yg kekar itu.**

**Ruki : "Lepaskan aku!"**

**Reita : "Maaf Ruki… aku tidak bermaksud….."**

**Ruki : "Sudahlah, aku memang tak pantas untukmu…"**

**Reita : "Semua itu kukatakan karena aku tidak tahan melihat Aoi & Uru bermesra-mesraan."**

**Ruki : "Terus kenapa? Kau suka Uru? Atau Aoi?"**

**Reita : (dalam hati: "hoeekk.. najis gwe suka ma Aoi")**

** "Tidak, bukan begitu. Aku Cuma…."**

**Sebelum Reita selesai bicara, Ruki pun menendang anunya Reita. Akhirnya Ruki bisa berlari. Reita hanya meronta-ronta kesakitan. "Aduhhh… harta berhargaku… T.T" keluh Reita. Tak lama kemudian Aoi & Uruha pun datang. Sepasang sejoli yaoi itu pun berlari kearah Reita.**

**Aoi : "Lu sih Rei…"**

**Uruha : "Iya, Ruki-chan marah kan.**

** Gawat nih, padahal konser tinggal beberapa hari lagi."**

**Reita : "Ya maap.. gwe gak sengaja."**

**Uruha : "Kita kejar yuk!"**

**Aoi : "Ayo.. tinggal aja si pembuat onar ini!"**

**Reita : "Eh, jangan gitu dong pren…. Kita kan bro.."**

**Uruha serta Aoi pun mengejar Ruki & meninggalkan Reita yg sedang meratapi kesakitannya & asik menyanyi lagu duka. "Burung….kakak…Reita….. Sakit…karna di….tendang….. Kalau…sudah…tua….entah…jadi…apa…. Huweeeee…. Gw kan belum kawin.. gimana ni maaakkkk?" nangis sekenceng-kencengnya.**

**Sementara itu, dibalik tembok yg tidak jauh dari tempat Reita. Ternyata ada para personil Alice Nine.**

**All : "BWAHAHAHA…!" (tertawa terpingkal-pingkal sambil memukul-mukul tembok, lantai & apapun yg ada disekitarnya)**

**Saga : "Aduhh! Nao! Nape lu mukul-mukul pala gwe? Habis dari salon nih… rambut gwe rusak kan…"**

**Nao : "Eeehhh… maaf ya neng Saga…"**

**Saga : "Neng? Neng Nang Neng Gong? Haa?" (Amarah meledak)**

**Tora : "Udah lah… gak usah ribut. Cuma hal sepele doang."**

**Saga : "Tapi kan Tora, gwe ini kan cowok tulen. Masa' dipanggil neng."**

**Tora : "Soalnya kamu cantik.. ^^"**

**Saga : "Tora…" (matanya berbinar-binar & langsung memeluk Tora)**

**All : ?**

**Shou : "Kesana ah… buat cari perhatian Ruki. Akan kukejar dia!" (semangat 45). (langsung ngacir)**

**Hiroto : (Cemberut)**

**Nao : "Sudahlah Hi-chan.. ikhlasin aja."**

**-/-**

**Ruki pun berlari sampai dapur. "DUKK!" Ruki menabrak seseorang. Ruki menghadapkan wajahnya ke atas. Ternyata dia menabrak leadernya sekaligus drummernya The GazettE yg lagi asik masak.**

**Ruki : "Wooaaa..! Ma.. maaf Kai. Aku gak lihat."**

**Kai : "Holoh. Ndak papa ndak mama." (tersenyum)**

**Ruki : "Makasih ya. Tapi….."**

**Kai : "Apa? Mau minta maaf lagi? Udah aku bilang gak usah."**

**Ruki : "Tapi…"**

**Kai : "gak papa. Aku juga gak rugi apa-apa kok."**

**Ruki : "DENGERIN KALO ADA ORANG NGOMONG!"**

**Kai : "i…iya…"**

**Ruki : "Tuh, liat panci lo!"**

**Kai : (menengok ke panci yg isinya masakan resep baru Kai)**

**"BLUBUK BLUBUK… BLUBUK…."**

**Ternyata…**

**Kai : "Ha… hapeku.."**

**Ruki : "Maka dari itu gwe mo bilang. Hape lo yg lo taruh dikantong depan celemek yg lo pake sekarang, nyebur ke masakan lo gara-gara gwe tabrak. Baguslah kalo lo maafin gwe… bye."**

**Kai : "Ruki….." (Dark glare)**

**Ruki : "Eehhhh…." (melesat dengan kecepatan cahaya keluar dari dapur)**

**Tiba-tiba Shou yg tadi mengejar Ruki pun datang. . .**

**Shou : "Eh, mas Kai. Lihat Ru-chan gak?"**

**Kai : (Dark glare + mundung dipojokan)**

**Shou : "Lho? Mas Kai? Oh, lagi buat resep baru ya. (nunjuk-nunjuk pancinya Kai)**

** Wah, bener-bener baru, unik… Bumbunya hape. Hebat!" (applause)**

**Kai : Grrrrrr… (Menengok kearah Shou & melototin vokalis Alice Nine itu)**

**Shou : (dalam hati: "perasaan gwe gak enak nih")**

** "Ma… Mas… Ada apa?"**

**Kai : "DIEEMMMM LUU! Minggat lu dari sini!"**

**Shou : (Ngompol) "M… Maakkkk…..!"**

**Kai : "GWE BILANG PERGIII! Ngarti gak sih lu?"**

**Shou : "Iya…" (Lari terbirit-birit keluar dapur)**

**Kai : "Yah.. Resep baruku…**

** Hapeku… gak bisa esemesan lagi dong ama Kuro." *kuro: ^^b hehe***

** (balik mundung dipojokan)**

**Ruki ternyata secara tidak sengaja sudah membuat kekacauan diapartemen manajemen itu. Menjatuhkan piala band 'Kagrra' sampai patah, menjatuhkan salah satu koleksi guci berharga band 'ScReW' sampai tak berbentuk lagi, merusak karangan bunga band 'SuG' yg akan digunakan untuk lomba 17an diRT 05, mengotori kostum band 'Vidoll' yg akan dipakai untuk konser dengan umbelnya, mengganggu acara minum teh & doa bersama band 'Kra', de el el lah. Pastinya hancur semua.**

**Otomatis makhluk-makhluk cakep nan kakkoi penghuni PSCompany, pada greget sama vokalis The GazettE yg tingginya dibawah rata-rata itu. Mereka mendatangi Ruki yg sedang menangis membik-membik diruang tengah dengan menenteng-nenteng meriam, senapan, panci, wajan, sothil, obor, samurai, kunai, shuriken, & masih banyak lagi yg pasti lengkap deh.**

**"Ini dia menu utama kita malam ini… Sluurrppp", Kai sudah ngiler & siap mengolah Ruki menjadi makanan siap saji.**

**"Lho… Ada apa rame-rame? Ada pesta ya? Kenapa gak ada undangannya?", Ruki hanya bertanya-tanya dengan wajah innocentnya yang tidak mengetahui apa-apa.**

**"SERBUUU!", seru salah satu diantara mereka. Mereka langsung berlari ke arah Ruki dengan tampang sangat ingin memutilasi si pemilik Death Voice itu. Ruki hanya melongo sampai akhirnya dia menyadari apa yg mereka incar. Dia berlari sekuat tenaga. "MAAAKKKKK….! Tolongin anakmu ini maaaakkkkkk….! Helep…. Miiii….", teriak Ruki dengan tampang beruraian air mata.**

**Tetapi, Ruki pun akhirnya tertangkap.**

**Kenapa?**

**Jawabannya adalah…**

**Jeng jeng jeng…!**

**TAKDIR..**

**Hehe.. ya nggak lah…**

**Begini, kakinya yg pendek itu kalah dengan kaki super panjangnya para personil band yg lain.**

**Setelah itu, mereka akan menghajar Ruki. Tapi sebelum itu…**

**Tiba-tiba…**

**"PET"**

**Death Lamp!**

***Ruki: Slamet"***

***Kuro: Eit, jangan senang dulu***

***Ruki: ?***

**Mereka pun tetap menghajar Ruki…**

**"GLUDAK! JDUKK! PRANG! JDUAR! KLONTANG! PRANG! DWESS!"**

**Pertarungan terus berlanjut…**

**Sampai akhirnya…**

**"TING!"**

**Lampu menyala.**

**Mereka tiba-tiba menghentikan pertempuran. Saling memandang sekitar. Mereka terkejut, ternyata orang yg ingin mereka hajar sudah lenyap tanpa jejak.**

**Terus.. Yg meraka pukuli siapa dong?**

**Mereka saling pukul antar teman.**

**Dengan posisi yg neko-neko itu, mereka melongo saat menengok ke arah pintu utama apartemen itu.**

**"Astaganaga! Ada perang apa sih ini?", seru Miyavi yg baru saja pulang dari warung hek & langsung dikejutkan dengan tragedi ra nggenah itu.**

**Dengan sigap, mereka langsung berdiri & saling melepaskan posisi pukulan mereka.**

**Dengan wajah bonyok, mereka kembali ke ruangan masing-masing.**

**"Gimana dong konsernya besok dengan wajah babak belur kayak gini?"**

**"Tenang Shun, kita dandan kayak PV 'No.666' punya The GazettE aja… Hehe." jelas Jui.**

**"PLAGIATTT!", bentak Kai sampai membuat kedua personil Vidoll itu melarikan diri.**

**Sudah, cerita berakhir… THE END**

***Reita: (bisik-bisik sambil bayar Kuro)***

**Wait wait wait wait…**

**Sebelum itu, dimana sang pembuat malapetaka?**

**Dia… Melarikan diri dalam hujan bersama Reita… cie cie…**

***Reita: (cengar cengir)***

**Sekianlah fanfic hancur tak berbentuk ini… (Sambil kipas-kipas duit)**

**Wawancara singkat dgn Author XD…**

Reita : Para pembaca sekalian. Sekarang saya Reporter Reita mendapat kesempatan untuk mewawancarai penulis fic ini. Disebelah kanan saya sudah ada Kuro-chan. Bagaimana rasanya bisa menyelesaikan fic ini?

Kuro : Biasa aja.

Reita : ?

Kuro : Hahha. Ya gak lah. Cukup senang.

Reita : Kalau boleh tau, darimana anda dapat ide untuk cerita kali ini?

Kuro : Ummm… ==a

Waktu pelajaran bahasa Inggris kosong ^^ boku buwat ini fic. Lagian waktu itu lagi ujan.

Awalnya bikin cerita about 3 orang ntu (Rei, y+aoi*XD*, uru). Tapi malah bablas gak tau kemana…

Reita : Tapi… arigatou ya.. ^^

Kuro : Buwat apa…?

Reita : Ru-chan… hheehe

Kuro : Enak aje lu! He is mine! Lagian tu pan Cuma cerita FIKSI..

U know?

Reita : TVXQ?

Kuro : Setoopp! Ini cerita VISUAL KEI. Ntar fic about TVXQ ada sendiri. Otre?

Maklum.. Cassiopeia juga.

So.. Jangan bahas selain VK..

Reita : Kenapa ampe Vampire Knight?

Kuro : Nii-chanku yg baek…. VK IS VISUAL KEI !

Reita : *mental 5 meter*

Kuro : *Dark Glare* BUBARRR…..!

Apaan nih kamera" segala *Reality Show *

Reita : Se.s…sekian laporan dari kkaa..kami. *gemetar*

Kuro : PERGI…! *treak dikuping Rei*

Reita : *Ngacir*

Wawancara ra nggenah diatas gak wajib dibaca. Gak penting. =="

Sampai jumpa diFic-fic garink berikut'na… ^-^/


End file.
